My Gift is My Song
by I Bought Earrings on Sale
Summary: Whether Gary just wants to embarrass me or be my friend, I'm sure that he'll always be the most important thing in my life, no matter how many problems he has. PeteyxGary


Petey's hands were sweating after holding that NES controller for so long. The only thing separating him and Princess Peach was Bowser. He had the game paused, anticipating the moment he would finally rescue the princess without cheat codes or help from Gary. This was his defining moment. He unpaused the game. Yes, he successfully jumped over Bowser, now to get to the switch. He came closer and closer...

Fwip!

The TV screen became black.

Petey dropped the controller in shock. "I-I was so close...Gary, why'd you have to do that?"

Gary smiled as he twirled the cord that connected to the TV.

"Gary, you're a jerk." Petey set the controller down carefully on the armrest of the sofa. "What do you want?"

Gary placed a hand on his chest. "Petey, you sound as if you don't want me here! That hurts so much!" He chuckled sarcastically.

Petey looked up at Gary with annoyed bemusement. "C'mon, Gary, if it was nothing, then I'll be really pissed off."

"Oh. Oh my GOD! Little Petey's about to be pissed off?!" He bent over to be face-to-face with Petey sitting on the couch. "You gonna hit me, scold me, insult me? C'mon, Femme-Boy, let's see what you've got to do."

Petey balled his hand into a fist and shoved them into his pants pockets, restraining himself. "Gary, you're such an ass."

"Ah, an insult!?" Gary stood up straight and began laughing. "What rude language, Petey! What would your mother think? I must say, I'm absolutely appalled!"

Petey sighed and folded his arms. "Sometimes I just wish you'd leave me the hell alone, Gary. Why don't you?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Because I get bored easily. C'mon, let's go do something fun! Let's out Kirby!"

Petey rolled his eyes. "What's Kirby's business is Kirby's business, Gary."

Gary groaned. "Fine! Let's start a band!"

Petey stared at Gary.

"Jesus, Pete, don't look at me like that! I can sing, and I hear you can play...pft...the flute!" Gary began cackling. He slapped Petey on the back.

"Ow!" Petey groaned. He went to rub the spot Gary slapped, finding that Gary didn't take his hand off. Their fingers brushed. Petey removed his own hand quickly and placed it back in the pockets of his slacks. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Gary, I have no interest in joining a band."

"Hmph! You're no fun, Pete!" Gary folded his arms and stared down at Petey with impatience. "There's gotta be _something_ fun we can do together!"

Petey put a hand to his chin in thought. "Well...I haven't gone bike riding in a while..."

Gary groaned. "Can that get any gayer?"

"Fine, I'm just going to stay here and play my game...or at least attempt to." Petey finally got off the couch and re-plugged the television. He heard footsteps behind him, and assumed Gary had finally given up and left to go bother Jimmy or make fun of some poor nerd. But as his face pressed firmly into the wall beside the TV, and hands pinning his arms down and a leg pinning down his body painfully, he knew Gary had no intention of giving up now.

"I just thought of something fun we can do. I'll make you tell me everything embarrassing that ever happened to you just by doing this." He pulled Petey's arms back roughly.

"Ow!" Petey yelled. "Gary, this hurts, get off of me!"

Gary chuckled. "When was the last time you wet the bed, Petey?"

Petey bit his lip and attempted to breathe steadily, but his stomach being pressed painfully into the wall wasn't helping at all.

Gary pulled his arms further. "C'mon, Petey. Wouldn't want a dislocated shoulder, would you?"

"3rd grade! My big brother played a prank on me! Now get off!" He tried to look at Gary, but his neck strained painfully. He had to face the dirty wall.

"How many times have you masturbated the past year, little Petey? Are you really the good little boy everyone thinks you are?"

Petey sighed. There was no use lying, because Gary would know if he lied. "At least 3 times a week..."

"Petey, that's so dirty, so sick!" Gary began laughing.

"Please, Gary, just get off of me!" Petey pleaded. He struggled, but Gary was too strong. He ended up wasting so much energy. He was exhausted now.

"Who's more attractive? Me or Jimmy?"

"You are, Gary." His voice was weaker now. He stopped pleading. Gary wasn't going to leave until he was pleased.

Gary's grip loosened a bit. "I'm flattered Pete. I wonder what thoughts of me fueled your sick excitement, you little pervert!"

"That's not true," Petey mumbled. "You're my friend, I'd never think of you **that** way, Gary."

"Not me, huh? Then who, Femme-Boy? Who would you think of in 'that' way?"

Gary was so close to Petey's ear. Petey could hear him whisper the words, feel the hot breath on his ear.

Gary pulled Petey's arms harder. "C'mon, answer me!"

"The cheerleaders..." Petey mumbled.

His grip loosened again, but no snide remark came this time.

"Are you going to let me go now, Gary?" Petey asked.

"Y'know, Petey, right now I can do anything I wanted to you. Would you tell people if I assaulted you? Probably not. So maybe I'll take advantage of this situation and get you to say my name in ways you never thought possible." Gary pressed his lips against the back of Petey's neck. "What do you think about that idea, Petey? Me and you, sprawled out on the wall, no one around to hear your moaning?"

"Gary, please get off of me, my shoulders hurt."

"Hmph!" Gary finally let go of Petey. "You're no fun at all. I could've sworn you'd beg me to take advantage of you like that."

Petey shook his head. "I'm not a whore, Gary. I have dignity as well. Besides, I like girls." That was a lie. When Gary was so close, Petey almost lost his train of thought. He almost was a whore, he almost begged Gary, but he didn't.

Gary folded his arms and sat on the couch. He put his feet up on the arm rest. "Whatever." He took out his mp3 player from his pocket and popped the earphones in his ears. "Just don't bother me, Femme-Boy."

Petey smiled. If his inference was correct, Gary was jealous and miffed.

Petey flipped on the TV and reset the NES. Gary was blasting the mp3 player, so he could faintly hear the music playing. It was rock. Very heavy and loud rock music pounding.

He looked at Gary to see that his eyes were closed, bobbing his head to the beat. It was the most peaceful and calm Gary had ever looked since Petey had met him. Gary looked so much more friendly with his eyes and moth shut.

Suddenly, Petey couldn't hear Gary's mp3 player, but Gary started mouthing the words. The mouthing led to a whisper, and now he was singing quietly.

"If I was a sculptor...but then again, no...or a man who makes potions in a traveling show...I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do..."

Petey turned to Gary. This was Petey's favorite song. Elton John was Petey's idol.

"My gift is my song...and this one's for you."

Petey quietly listened to Gary's gravelly, but melodic voice sing. It was so inexplicably beautiful, and Petey found that when Gary broke out into the chorus, that he was singing along with Gary.

Gary sat up and put his feet on the ground. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind...that I put down in words..." He pulled the ear phones out of his ears.

"How wonderful life is, when you're in the world," Petey finished. He find himself staring into two hazel orbs. He could not read them, but as he was pulled in to a kiss, he did not know what to think.

Petey pulled away. "Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." He sang.

They found themselves staring at each other awkwardly.

Gary popped onto his side of the couch. "That never happened, Femme-Boy," He said bitterly. He was looking down at his mp3 player, selecting a song. Another hard rock song played, and he popped the earphones in.

Petey smiled, picking up the NES controller. "Gary," He whispered, he knew Gary could not hear him, "It's a little bit funny...this feeling inside..." He hummed the rest of the song to himself, playing the kiss in his head over and over again.

(A/N) The best song lineup EVER came up when writing this. All in a row, Hot White Cum, When I Think About You I Touch Myself and Sex and Candy. It was destiny, I tell you! Also, Elton John's "Your Song" played at the end of writing it. I was originally planning to use a different song, but then this one played. :P


End file.
